Kiegészítés a Nyári történethez, Írta Csabai Donát
by Karbalan
Summary: Donát egy–egy rövid történetet írt a Nyári történet című fanficemhez, és megkért, hogy tegyem fel. Az egyes fejezetek függetlenek egymástól, különkülön is olvashatók. Szerepel közöttük kviddics meccs, fegyelmi tárgyalás, Mundungus, és Voldemort is.
1. Halálfalók

Írta: Csabai Donát 

**Disclaimer: **a Harry Potter történet szereplőinek, helyszíneinek és eddigi eseményeinek jogtulajdonosa J.K. Rowling. Ez egy rajongói novella, melynek története, új szereplői, új lényei immár az enyémek. Semmilyen kapcsolatban nem állok se Rowlinggal, se a kiadóval, anyagi előnyöm nem származik ebből a történetből.

**Besorolás: **12 év alatt nem ajánlott.

**A novella keletkezésének időpontja: **2005. 06. 16.

**Elöljáróban: **Az írás a „Nyári történet" című mű első fejezetéhez készült, kiegészítő jellegű, az elbeszélésben leírtakat a szerző a főcselekményben felülírhatja.

**Köszönet: **Köszönet Briginek, aki megtanított fanficet írni, és köszönet a regény szerzőjének.

**Egyéb megjegyezés: **Az észrevételeket, véleményeket, kritikákat megírhatjátok a csabaidonatfreemail.hu – ra.

Jó olvasást mindenkinek! 

**Kiegészítés az első részhez**

Voldemort elégedetten nézett végig halálfalóin. Valami, ami legalább az utóbbi héten felvidította. Azóta, hogy megfordult a minisztériumban, túl sok öröme nem akadt. Szolgáinak több mint felét vesztette el, a büszkeségéről és a hőn áhított jóslatról már nem is beszélve. A legjobbjai közül Malfoy, Rookwood, Avery, Macnair, Nott mind-mind Azkabanban raboskodnak, pedig rájuk szinte mindig számíthatott a Sötét Nagyúr. Egyedül Bellát sikerült megmentenie…

És most mégis, majdnem egy héttel a történtek után, több mint harminc halálfalót tudott megszámlálni. Végignézett az arcokon. Többnyire félelmet tükröztek, igen, Voldemort jól érezte a félelemrezgéseket a térben. Talán egyedül Bella volt az, aki felszegett fejjel, büszkén mert a nagyúr szemébe nézni. Lehet, hogy csak neki nem volt rejtegetni valója… ezzel együtt Bella is megkapta, ami járt neki – futott át Voldemort fején. – Ő megbízta, hogy hozza el a jóslatot, de a lány kudarcot vallott. Talán először. Ám a Sötét Nagyúr nem felejti el a hűséget. A nő kiállt mellette, amikor szinte senki, és büszkén vonult Azkabanba.

– Cole! – szólította meg a hozzá közel álló varázslót. Az mesterére nézett, és a félelem szikrája lobbant szemében.

– Igen, Nagyúr?

Voldemort tartott egy kis szünetet. Tűzpiros szeme a vele szemben álló férfit vizslatta. Sötét talárjáról szögletes arcára vándorolt tekintete, míg végül megállapodott a halálfaló szeménél. Annak szempillája megrebbent, Voldemort pedig elégedetten nevetett fel.

– Szóval úgy véled, hogy titkolhatod előlem kudarcodat? – nevetése pillanatok alatt elhalt, és fagyos pillantássá változott.

– Nem, nem, Nagyúr! – suttogta leszegett fejjel a halálfaló.

– Mi történt? Macnair még arról számolt be, hogy minden rendben ment, vagy talán… hazudott? – az utolsó szónál Voldemort hosszú ujja végigszántotta a férfi bal alkarját, mire az fájdalomtól égetve felordított. A nagyúr egy pillanatig még élvezte a másik szenvedését, majd abbahagyta. – Halljam!

– Nem, Nagyúr, nem hazudott. A tárgyalások valóban rendben folytak, mindenben megegyeztünk, megígérték, hogy segítenek, de – a férfi hangja egy pillanatra megcsuklott – sajnos pár hónapja ismét egymás ellen fordultak. Egy sem tudott eljönni.

– Voldemort dühösen meredt maga elé. Szóval az óriások nem kérnek az uralmából. Ám legyen.

– Felállhatsz! – mordult rá az előtte térdelő halálfalóra. – Igazat beszélsz… az óriások fajától idegen a tolerancia. Nyilvánvalóan megrendült a bizalmuk a gurgban – Voldemort szemhéja lecsukódott, egyfajta igazolást keresve szavaira. – Harcoltak… és a legtöbben meghaltak. – morogta. – Hasznosak lehettek volna, de ők inkább a haszontalan halált választották. Ám legyen… Voldemort nem felejt.

A Sötét Nagyúr ismét végignézett halálfalóin. Még mindig erőteljes félelmet érzett bennük. Csak tudná, milyen rossz hírek vannak még hátra… De mindjárt kiderül.

– Toder! – szólított meg egy újabb varázslót.

– Nagyúr? – az említett férfi ránézett mesterére, és érdeklődve várta a nekiszegezendő kérdést.

– Mi hír Karkarovról?

– Több embert is ráállítottam az ügyre, Nagyúr. A forrásaim szerint Igor északkelet Britanniában bujkál, ám ennél pontosabbat egyelőre még nem tudunk. Mindig jól értett a rejtőzködéshez – tette hozzá homlokráncolva a halálfaló.

– Nem baj – mondta hűvösen Voldemort. – Minél később találjuk meg, annál többet kell idegeskednie, és annál inkább megkeserítjük az életét. Mindazonáltal meg kell találnunk! Olyan információkat hordoz, melyek egyrészt fontosak számomra, másrészt veszélyesek rám nézve. Egy hetet kapsz, Toder, hogy megtaláld!

– Igenis, Nagyúr – hajolt meg a másik.

– Igor Karkarov… aki megtagadta. Voldemort méltányolta a hűséget, igen, de a hűtlenséget… nos, azt gyűlölte. Ha volt valami, amit sosem tudott megbocsátani, az ez volt. Karkarov büntetése ennek megfelelően halál. Nem, nem fog kínlódni… Igor sosem felejtette el terjeszteni a sötét mágiát, ezt valahol a Nagyúr még méltányolta is, éppen ezért beéri majd egy egyszerű halálos átokkal.

Voldemort tekintete továbbsiklott Toderről. Már csak egyetlen egy hír maradt, amely fontos volt számára, egyetlen egy esemény, melynek végkimenetelétől… nos, tartott. Egy gyors mozdulattal szeme egy másik csuklyás férfi szemébe szúródott. Az megrándult, ezüst tenyere ökölbe szorult.

– Féregfark! – mordult rá a halálfalóra a Sötét Nagyúr. Ez az ember a hűség, a hűtlenség, a gyengeség és a spontanitás furcsa keveréke volt, talán ez volt az, amit Voldemort igazán méltányolt.

– Igen, Nagyúr? – kérdezett vissza a férfi remegve.

– Podmore halott? – szegezte neki a kérdést Pettigrew-nak. Úgy tűnt, annak térde menten felmondja a szolgálatot. Amennyiben a férfi eddig remegett, akkor most már olybá tűnt, hogy mindjárt összeroskad. Voldemort mindent megértett. A félelem, melyet érzett, nagyrészt Féregfarktól származott.

– Sajn-sajnálom, Nagyúr…

– Sajnálod? – horkant fel Voldemort.

– Én-én, mindent úgy csináltam, ahogy mondtad. Imperius átkot küldtem Hendersonra, ő pedig megvárta, amíg kijön Podmore a bankból, és megpróbálta megtámadni…

– Megpróbálta? – ordított a Sötét Nagyúr.

– Mármint meg akarta támadni, ám ekkor a Sturgis mellett álló ember valamit megsejthetett, észrevette a Podmore hátának szegezett pálcát, és átkot küldött Hendersonra. A… a Szent Mungóba szállították, súlyos agykárosodást szenvedett – tette hozzá félénken Peter.

– Ki… ki volt az az ember, aki keresztül húzta a számításaimat! – Voldemort alig látott a dühtől. Sturgis Podmore nem rég szabadult a börtönből, amit minden bizonnyal Dumbledore intézett el, és kiiktatása létfontosságú lett volna. Kötelező. Ezt nem csak Féregfark fogja megbánni.

– A-azt hiszem, hogy Epps…

– Az auror? – a nagyúr szeme összeszűkült. Tehát Podmore érezte, hogy veszélyben van, ezért fogadott maga mellé aurort. Egy ideig nem tanácsos újra támadni.

– Igen, Nagyúr – motyogta Pettigrew.

– Sever! – fordult egy újabb halálfaló felé Voldemort. – Tudod, mi a dolgod. Vidd magaddal három társad. Podmore-t viszont bízd rám!

– Úgy lesz, Nagyúr.

– Nem akarok túl élőket! – morogta a varázsló, és visszafordult Féregfark felé. – Kudarcot vallottál!

– Én-én nem akartam, én sajná…

– A sajnálkozásod kevés, Féregfark. Ideje megtanulnod, hogy véghez kell vinned, amit Voldemort parancsol! – a fekete mágus szeme belefúródott Pettigrew-éba. Kezét végighúzta szolgájának bal karján, mire az felvisított. – Bűnhődni fogsz, szenvedni, Pettigrew! – Féregfark megrándult – Jól hallottad… szenvedni… _Crucio!_ – a varázsló rászegezte a másikra pálcáját, és élvezettel nézte annak kínlódását. – Legközelebb ne feledd, – suttogta, miközben a másik még mindig vonaglott – hogy így jársz, ha hibázol. Talán ennyi elegendő lesz, hogy legközelebb ne vallj kudarcot. Nem akarok több hibát! Nem akarok csalódni!

– Nem fogsz, Nagyúr – suttogta Pettigrew, és remegve elfoglalta helyét a halálfalók gyűrűjében.


	2. Mundungus

Írta: Csabai Donát 

**Disclaimer: **a Harry Potter történet szereplőinek, helyszíneinek és eddigi eseményeinek jogtulajdonosa J.K. Rowling. Ez egy rajongói novella, melynek története, új szereplői, új lényei immár az enyémek. Semmilyen kapcsolatban nem állok se Rowlinggal, se a kiadóval, anyagi előnyöm nem származik ebből a történetből.

**Besorolás: **12 év alatt nem ajánlott.

**A novella keletkezésének időpontja: **2005. 06. 17.

**Elöljáróban: **Az írás a „Nyári történet" című mű második fejezetéhez készült, kiegészítő jellegű, az elbeszélésben leírtakat a szerző a főcselekményben felülírhatja.

**Köszönet: **Köszönet a családomnak, mert elviselik a Harry Potter és Star wars mániámat.

**Egyéb megjegyezés: **Az észrevételeket, véleményeket, kritikákat megírhatjátok a csabaidonatfreemail.hu – ra.

Jó olvasást mindenkinek! 

**Kiegészítő a második részhez**

Mundungus Fletcher egy hangos pukkanással hoppanált. A szűk sikátorban lopva körülnézett, majd kitapogatta talárja zsebében a pálcáját. Következő mozdulata a másik zsebébe irányult; ellenőrizte a nála lévő galleonok számát. Pár másodperc gyors fejszámolással telt, majd Mundungus elindult a sikátor északi kijárata felé.

– Hiába, – gondolta – a legjobb vásárlásokat mindig feketén lehet lebonyolítani… igaz, ezek jóval veszélyesebbek, mintha csak besétálnék egy-egy boltba.

Néhány perc után a varázsló kiért a szűk utcából, és rálépett az azt keresztező betonútra. Körülnézett az üzletek hosszú során, majd meglátta, amit keresett. Egy piszkos, poros, elhagyatott üzletet a szemközti sarkon. Mundungus gyanította, hogy a muglik semmit nem látnak az egészből, de ez jelen pillanatban cseppet sem érdekelte. Miután megvárta, hogy elszáguldjon előtte egy kétemeletes busz, lassan átbandukolt a túl oldalra. A bolt még annál is lerobbantabb volt, mint amire Fletcher számított. Ajtaján egy több éves tábla hirdette, hogy üzlethelyiség kiadó. Csak tudnám, miért tesznek ki rá táblát, ha egyszer a muglik úgy sem látják – futott át a gondolat a férfi fején, mire elmosolyodott. Akaratlanul is Arthur Weasley szavai jutottak eszébe. „Szegények olyan vakok, ha mágiáról van szó." Igen, a muglik és az ő butaságaik. Na, erről egy külön könyvet lehetne írni… bár igen valószínű, hogy ezt már meg is tette valaki.

A varázsló lenyomta a kilincset, és átlépte a küszöböt. A kirakatból látott poros, csupasz falak helyett azonban egy újabb, az előzőhöz képest még szűkebb sikátorban találta magát. Íme, itt van hát a város varázsló része – gondolta derűsen.

Ám alighogy elindult az utcán, két sötét talárt viselő alak lépett elé.

– Dung, te vagy az? – recsegte egy érdes hang. Mundungus feltartotta a kezét, majd bólintott.

– Igen, én vagyok. Örülök, hogy látlak, Bill – válaszolt félvállról.

– Mond csak, mi a fene tartott ennyi ideig? – szegezte neki a kérdést a másik alak, akit Fletcher a sikátor sötétsége miatt nem ismert föl.

– Eltévedtem – vonta meg a vállát Dung. – De térjünk rá az üzletre. Elhoztátok az árut?

– Az attól függ – jelentette ki vigyorogva Bill. – Ha te is hoztad a pénzt.

– Lopott a szajré? – érdeklődött a vevő.

– Hová gondolsz! – vágta rá tettetett sértettséggel a másik, aztán vigyorogva hozzátette – Hát persze! Tízfontnyi sárkány taréj, ahogy kérted. Harmadosztályú veszélyességi besorolás, úgyhogy garantáltan nem kapod meg máshol. Húsz galleon.

– Elérkezett alkudozás ideje – gondolta Dung.

– Húsz galleon? Te viccelsz? – dörmögte. – Ezért a kis vacakért? Öt galleont, ha adok érte…

– Ugyan már, Mundungus – vágott vissza Bill. – Első osztályú az áru, te is tudod. A sárkány taréj bolti ára öt galleon per font! Ez pedig itt tíz font!

– De lopott! – vágta rá Dung. – Mi van, ha elkapnak vele? Nem, fiúk, én ezt nem vállalom! – majd derűs hangon hozzátette – Tíz galleon.

– Tíz? Semmiképpen. Értsd már meg, hogy máshol nem kapsz ilyet! – rázta a fejét a Bill mellett álló varázsló, ám társa leállította.

– Rendben, Dung, tizenöt, de csak neked. Ez az utolsó ajánlatom.

– Ez esetben, – morogta Mundungus, és kijátszotta aduját – azt hiszem, hogy ideje indulnom. Charlie Weasley épp most ajánlott egy jó vételt a legújabb szerzeménye, egy Svéd Sróforrú kapcsán – a varázsló hátrafordult, és úgy tett, mintha el akarna indulni a sikátor felé. Bill várt pár másodpercet, majd utána kiáltott.

– Tizenkettő Dung. De ennél lejjebb nem mehetek – morogta.

Mundungus visszafordult, és vigyorogva ránézett a bosszús varázslóra.

– Ez a beszéd, Bill! – mondta. – Tizenkét galleon tíz font sárkány taréjért… Ilyen jó üzletet nem csináltam azóta, hogy Will kétszer vette meg tőlem a saját varangyait – Fletcher egyből tudta, hogy túl sokat mondott. A vele szemben álló két férfi egyből talárja felé nyúlt, Dung is hasonlóképpen tett. Már épp mondta volna ki a kábító átkot, amikor a Bill mellett álló varázsló megállította:

– _Capitulatus!_ – kiáltotta Mundungusra, mire annak pálcája az ő kezében landolt. A férfi kicsit kijjebb lépett a sikátor árnyékából, így Dung felismerte annak arcát. Ragyás Harris volt, akitől Will a varangyokat vette. – Fel tudod fogni, hogy mibe került nekem a te kis jó üzletet? – sziszegte a férfi. – Will azóta engem gyanúsít, hogy elloptam tőle a varangyait! Már pedig ő sok embert ismer… és ha valaki haragban van vele, akkor túl sok jóra nem számíthat! – fenyegetően Dung felé bökött, ám Mundungusnak nevetnie kellett a helyzet iróniáján. Will, aki ellopta Harristől a békákat, őt gyanúsítja, hogy az meg visszalopta tőle. – Rendkívül szórakoztató lehet, igaz, Dung! – recsegte élesen Bill. – Én pedig már majdnem leálltam üzletelni egy tolvajjal…

– Ne hülyéskedj már, Bill, hisz te magad is zsebes vagy – vágta rá Mundungus, de érezte, hogy a helyzet menthetetlen.

– De soha nem lopnék… tőled! – szegezte rá a pálcát a varázslóra.

– Nézzétek, nem hinném, hogy ezt az ügyet nem lehetne elintézni pár darab galleonnal…

– Itt erkölcsökről van szó, Dung! – vágta rá Harris. – Itt, az ideje, hogy megleckéztessünk.

– Figyeljetek már rám… Will tőled lopta a varangyokat, Harris – próbálkozott kétségbeesetten Mundungus.

– És te ezt mindvégig tudtad? – döbbent meg a másik. – És nem szóltál nekem egy szót sem? – Dung érezte, hogy mindenfajta próbálkozással, csak ront a saját sorsán.

– Ideje, hogy tanulj egy kis erkölcsöt, Dung! – sziszegte Bill, és intett Harrisnek. Az rászegezte Mundungus pálcáját annak tulajdonosára. – _Stupor!_ – kiáltotta, mire a kezében levő pálca egy gumi kacsává változott. Fletcher hirtelen feleszmélt. Nagy sietségében a tartalékként magával hozott csalipálcát kapta elő, így most azzal próbálta Harris megátkozni. Dung gyorsan kapcsolt, és benyúlt talárja belső zsebébe, ahol a valódi pálcáját tartotta.

– _Bombadza!_ – mutatott rá egy Billhez közelálló szemetesre a varázsló, mire az óriási zaj kíséretében felrobbant, szeméttel beterítve mindenkit és mindent. Mind eközben a szűk sikátor összes porát sikerült felvernie, minek hatására a zajra összesereglett varázslók közül senki nem látott semmit. Dung még annyit meg tudott figyelni, hogy a másik két varázsló a földet veri két köhögő roham közepette, ám a következő pillanatban már figyelmen kívül hagyott mindent, és inkább a dehoppanálásra koncentrált.

Mundungus London kellős közepén landolt. Nagy sietve körülnézett, hogy megjelenését észrevette-e bárki is, de szerencsére a Grimmauld tér ugyanolyan kihalt volt, mint általában. Dung bosszankodva rázta a fejét. Túl sokba került neki ez a nyelvbotlás. Tisztára, mint egy amatőr – gondolta bosszankodva. – Nem elég, hogy ugrott a jó üzlet a sárkány taréjjal, amelyen nem kevesebb, mint húsz galleon haszon lett volna, még elvesztette tartalék csalipálcáját, arról nem is beszélve, hogy innentől kezdve se Bill, se Ragyás Harris nem fog üzletet kötni vele, sőt, egyáltalán örülhet, ha holnap nem uszítja rá Will a házi trollját. Mindent egybe vetve az utóbbi időben ez volt Dung egyik legrosszabb napja. Nem volt semmi más terve aznapra vonatkozólag, minthogy végighallgassa a rendtagok jelentéseit, majd hazaérkezve bedőljön az ágyba.

Mundungus maga felé fordította pálcáját, majd morogva megtisztította magát a szemét és por egyvelegétől egy _Suvickus_-szal. Ezután belenyúlt a zsebébe, és előhalászott egy papírt. Arra szálkás betűkkel volt írva:

_A Főnix Rendjének főhadiszállása a londoni Grimmauld tér 12. szám alatt található_

Mire Dung végzett a sorok elolvasásával félreugrott előle a tizenegyes és a tizenhármas számú ház, helyet szorítva a sebtében előbukkanó tizenkettesnek. Mundungus bekopogtatott az ajtón, mire Mordon nyitott ajtót.

– Fletcher – recsegte az exauror. – Már csak rád vártunk. Csak egyszer érnénk meg, hogy időben jössz.

– Jó'van, na! – dörmögte amaz. – Igyekeztem, ahogy csak tudtam.

– Na, gyere be! Dumbledore beszélni akar veled – mondta Rémszem, és becsukta az ajtót Dung mögött. A másik varázsló alighogy belépett, rögtön szembe találta magát a Roxfort igazgatójával.

– Mundungus, feladatom van a számodra! – mondta a férfi, és félhold alakú szemüvege mögül derűsen nézett Fletcherre.

– Csak azt ne mondd, Albus, hogy fel kell szólalnom a gyűlésen – morogta Dung.

– Szó sincs róla – jegyezte meg Dumbledore. – Ami azt illeti, itt sem kell maradnod – Mundungus arca vigyorra húzódott, ami nyomban le is hervadt a következő mondat után – El kell menned Weybridge-be, igen, most rögtön, és fel kell szállnod a fővárosi vonatra.

Dung szája tátva maradt. Mi az ördögnek menjen vonattal Londonba, amikor tud hoppanálni.

– De hát… miért?

– Mert Harry Potter útban van London felé.


	3. Fegyelmi tárgyalás

Írta: Csabai Donát 

**Disclaimer: **a Harry Potter történet szereplőinek, helyszíneinek és eddigi eseményeinek jogtulajdonosa J.K. Rowling. Ez egy rajongói novella, melynek története, új szereplői, új lényei immár az enyémek. Semmilyen kapcsolatban nem állok se Rowlinggal, se a kiadóval, anyagi előnyöm nem származik ebből a történetből.

**Besorolás: **12 év alatt nem ajánlott.

**A novella keletkezésének időpontja: **2005. 06. 17.

**Elöljáróban: **Az írás a „Nyári történet" című mű harmadik fejezetéhez készült, kiegészítő jellegű, az elbeszélésben leírtakat a szerző a főcselekményben felülírhatja.

**Köszönet: **Köszönet Briginek, aki megtanított fanficet írni, és köszönet a regény szerzőjének.

**Egyéb megjegyezés: **Az észrevételeket, véleményeket, kritikákat megírhatjátok a csabaidonatfreemail.hu – ra.

Jó olvasást mindenkinek! 

**Kiegészítés a harmadik fejezethez**

Frank Howard idegesen pillantott körbe. A sikátor, melynél állt, teljesen üres volt, csupán egy poros boltot lehetett felfedezni a végén. Az előtt pedig egy telefonfülkét. Frank lassú léptekkel közelebb ment a mugli eszközhöz, majd belépett a helyiségbe. A telefont, vagy hogy az ördögbe nevezik – morogta Frank – grafitik széles választékai díszítették. Ám a férfi ezzel nem törődött, helyette felemelte a kagylót, és magában dörmögött – mit is mondott Alicia? – Hat… kettő… négy… négy… kettő – tárcsázta a számot, mire egy női hangot hallott a fülkében:

– Köszöntöm önt a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumban, kérjük, adja meg nevét és látogatása célját!

– Ööö… Frank Howard, fegyelmi tárgyalás – motyogta a férfi.

– Látogató, kérjük, vegye el kitűzőjét, és erősítse talárjára! – Frank, ahogy azt Aliciától hallotta, belenyúlt a pénz visszaadó tartóba, ahol megtalálta a kártyát, és rányomta a talárra.

– A minisztérium látogatójaként köteles motozásnak alávetnie magát, és pálcáját regisztráció céljából átadni az előcsarnok túlsó végén található asztalnál – Frank bólintott, noha fogalma sem volt arról, hogy normális dolog-e egy láthatatlan hangnak biccenteni. Ezután kilépett a fülkéből, és az elétáruló Mágikus Testvériség kútjára egy pillantást sem vetve odalépett a túlsó asztalhoz. Az ott álló varázsló monoton hangon megszólította Franket.

– Kérem, adja át pálcáját – miután ez megtörtént egy kis kártya csusszant az őr markába. – Tíz hüvelyk, tiszafa, unikornis szőr? – kérdezte unottan a vele szemben álló férfit.

– Igen.

– Itt van a pálcája. A kártya nálam maradt. Kellemes itt tartózkodást kívánok – morogta a varázsló, majd Frank kitűzőjére siklott a tekintete. – Bár, ahogy látom, nem lesz az…

– Köszönöm! – mondta sértetten Frank, és elment az asztaltól. A tárgyalás a pincében lesz, mint ahogy arról értesítették, pontosan tíz perc múlva, de szerencsére nem a teljes testület előtt. A varázsló a lépcsőn indult el az alagsor felé, hiszen tudta, hogy oda még a lift se jár le, majd megállt az ajtó előtt. Vett egy nagy lélegzetet, aztán lenyomta a kilincset.

Odabent már majdnem mindenki helyet foglalt. Jelen volt a bíróság vezetője – amint azt értesítőjében megtudta, Amelia Susan Bones – és mellette még jó néhány – körülbelül négy –bírósági tag foglalt helyet. Emellett részt vett a tárgyaláson mintegy húsz esküdt bírósági tag és néhány újságíró.

Frank szorongva nézett körül. Mindig valami sötét érzés kerítette hatalmába, ha a Wizengamot elé kellett járulnia – noha ez eddig mindössze egyszer fordult elő. Miután Bones észrevette a vádlott megérkezését, intett, hogy foglaljon helyet a bilincsekkel ellátott székbe. Kezdődik megint – futott át az agyán Franknek. Pár perc múlva, vélhetőleg a tárgyalás kiírásának pontos idejében, Amelia Bones felállt székéből, és elkezdett beszélni.

– Frank Howard fegyelmi eljárását ezennel megkezdem. Bírósági főtagok: Amelia Susan Bones, a tárgyalás vezetője és Vanessa Lovert, a Minisztérium titkára – a szavakra a Franktől balra található varázsló jegyzetelni kezdett. – Frank Howard, kérem, álljon fel! – szólította meg Bones a férfit, aki engedelmeskedett. – Az ön ellen felhozott vádak a következők: gondatlanságból elkövetett államtitoksértés, a Minisztérium államtitkainak kiszivárogtatásában való bűnrészesség. A vádlott egyelőre szabadlábon védekezhet, védelmet ugyanakkor nem igényelt. Frank Howard! Esküszik, hogy az igazat és csakis az igazat vallja? – kérdezte szigorú tekintettel Bones.

– Esküszöm – mondta Frank.

– Ez esetben mondja el a történteket!

– Az eset pontosan két hónapja történt. Éppen kifelé tartottam a minisztériumi hivatalomból…

– Mi a beosztása?

– A hopp-hálózat felügyeleti osztályon vagyok altitkári beosztott.

– Folytassa, kérem.

– Tehát éppen az előcsarnokba tartottam, amikor találkoztam a felső szintről lefelé érkező Lucius Malfoyjal, aki éppen a lépcsőn beszélgetett Cornelius Caramellel, ám ő, fontos hivatali teendői miatt, elköszönt a Luciustól.

– Ez a Malfoy azonos a halálfaló Malfoyjal? – kérdezte élesen Lovert.

– I-igen, ám akkor még semmiféle kétség nem merült fel a megbízhatóságával kapcsolatban – vágta rá Frank.

– És maga úgy vélte, hogy egy kis ellenértékért cserébe kiszivárogtat némi információt Malfoy úrnak, nem igaz? – szólt közbe élesen a Lovert mellett ülő boszorkány.

– Nem! – vágta rá a férfi. – Malfoy ellenben meghívott egy csésze kávéra az intézményben levő kávézóba…

– Van rá tanú? – vágott közbe ismét a bírósági tag.

– Mármint arra, hogy ott voltunk? – értetlenkedett Frank, mire a boszorkány bólintott. – Többen is… Madame Gobeld, a kávézó vezetője látott bennünket.

– Folytassa! – intett Bones.

– Tehát Malfoy úr meghívott egy csésze kávéra. Mivel nagyon fáradt voltam, ezért engedtem a meghívásnak. Lucius maga vállalta az italok megrendelését, és kihozatalát. Én ezt akkor nem tartottam gyanúsnak, sőt, nagyon hálás voltam érte, mivel, ahogyan azt már említettem, fáradt voltam…

– Nem inkább azért örült, – vágott közbe élesen Lovert – mert így nyugodtan rákenhette Malfoyra az államtitkok kiszivárogtatásának felelősségét?

– Nem, nem, szó sincs róla! – vágta rá Frank. – Folytathatom? – Bones bólintott. – Tehát Malfoy kihozta a kávét, és együtt ittuk meg.

– Mindez alatt több fültanú állítja, hogy maga a hopp hálózatra vonatkozó információkat osztott meg Mr. Malfoyjal…

– Én, én nem tudom… az igazság az, hogy annyira fáradt voltam, hogy semmire sem emlékszem a beszélgetésünkből…

– Úgy véli, hogy ezzel az átlátszó ürüggyel, felmentheti magát a vádak alól! – fojtotta bele a szót Frankbe a Lovert mellett ülő boszorkány.

– De ha egyszer ez az igazság!

– Mit kérdezett Öntől Mr. Malfoy? – kérdezte Bones.

– Én nem tudom…

– Fültanúnk szerint, a halálfaló arra volt kíváncsi, hogy pontosan melyik hálózati részeket figyelik, és hogy hány bejegyzetlen kandallót tartanak számon, valamint, hogy ezek hol találhatók. A tanúnk szerint ön mindenre a legapróbb részletekig kiterjedő választ adott…

– Én… én, nem emlékszem rá – mondta kétségbeesetten Frank. – Biztos Veritaserumot kevert az italomba…

– A Veritaserumot csak minisztériumi beleegyezéssel lehet beadni valakinek, nem hinném, hogy Mr. Malfoy…

– De Mrs. Lovert! – szólalt meg a mindeddig csendben maradó negyedik bírósági tag. – Lucius Malfoy halálfaló volt, és maga nem tudja elképzelni, hogy mindent megtett azért, hogy a lehető legtöbb információt szerezze meg?

– Nos… de, végül is lehetséges. Mindazonáltal semmilyen bizonyíték nincs a Veritaserum használatára…

– De. Van – a hang forrása egy újonnan belépő varázsló, Kingsley Shacklebolt volt.

– Ön kicsoda? – kérdezte Amelia Bones.

– A nevem Kingsley Shacklebolt, a Minisztériumban dolgozom, aurorként. Én jelen voltam a kávézóban, amikor az említett incidens történt.

– Valóban?

I– gen. Éppen egy Sirius Black hollétére irányuló jelentéssel kapcsolatban beszéltem meg találkozót az egyik állítólagos tanúval. A randevút egy asztalnál beszéltük meg, nem messze a pulttól, így történetesen láttam, amint Mr. Malfoy Veritaserumot tett bele az egyik csészébe. Felismerem a bájitalt, sokszor láttam, amint elkészítették, amikor elfogtunk egy-egy varázslót.

– Szóval azt állítja, hogy tanúja volt az esetnek? – vonta le a következtetést Bonest.

– Igen. – hangzott a tömör felelet.

– Azt hiszem, hogy ez eldönti a kérdést. Ebben az esetben felteszem a kérdést a Wizengamot bíróságának, hogy ki szavaz a vádlott felmentése mellett? – a kérdésre majdnem az összes kéz a magasba emelkedett, leszámítva a Lovert mellett ülő boszorkányét. Frank megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott fel.

A Wizengamot esküdtszéke tehát felmentette Frank Howardot az őt ért vádak alól – jelentette ki Bones, majd leült a székére és el kezdett összepakolni. Franknek ennyi bőven elég volt. Felpattant a helyéről, és sietve kiment a teremből.

A pince ezúttal sokkal kellemesebb látványnak bizonyult, mint idefele jövet. A varázsló meg mert volna esküdni rá, hogy a tárgyalás végén bűnösnek találják, és akkor akár még Azkabanba is küldhették volna… legalább Malfoynak lehetett volna annyi esze, hogy lezárja egy némító bűbájjal az asztal környékét, ha már Veritaserumot adott be neki… de mindegy, az a lényeg, hogy felmentették. Miközben gondolkodott, kiért az előcsarnokba. Nagyot szippantott a levegőből, és belépett a telefonfülkébe, mely másodpercek alatt visszavezette a sikátorba. Még jó, gondolta derűsen, hogy Malfoy nem bízott semmit a véletlenre, és tényleg belerakta az italába az igazságszérumot. Ez még őt is meglepte, hiszen ez nem szerepelt a tervben – ám a következő pillanatban megtorpant. Hirtelen olyan érzése támadt, mintha valaki egy másodpercig olvasott volna a gondolataiban. Erre riadtan körbenézett, ám a közelben csupán csak egy magas, fekete hajú gyerek állt, akinek a homlokán lévő villám alakú sebhely túlzottan is ismerős volt Frank számára…


	4. Griffendél kontra Hollóhát

Írta: Csabai Donát 

**Disclaimer: **a Harry Potter történet szereplőinek, helyszíneinek és eddigi eseményeinek jogtulajdonosa J.K. Rowling. Ez egy rajongói novella, melynek története, új szereplői, új lényei immár az enyémek. Semmilyen kapcsolatban nem állok se Rowlinggal, se a kiadóval, anyagi előnyöm nem származik ebből a történetből.

**Besorolás: **12 év alatt nem ajánlott.

**A novella keletkezésének időpontja: **2005. 06. 17.

**Elöljáróban: **Az írás a „Nyári történet" című mű első fejezetéhez készült, kiegészítő jellegű, az elbeszélésben leírtakat a szerző a főcselekményben felülírhatja.

**Köszönet: **Köszönet Briginek, aki megtanított fanficet írni, és köszönet a regény szerzőjének.

**Egyéb megjegyezés: **Az észrevételeket, véleményeket, kritikákat megírhatjátok a csabaidonatfreemail.hu – ra.

**Kiegészítés a negyedik részhez**

Ron követte Harryt az emeletre, és beengedte az ajtón barátját. Hihetetlenül elfáradt, ráadásként ott motoszkált az agyában a gondolat, hogy az egész könyvkeresés hiába való volt.

Ron kis híján beleütközött Harrybe, aki megállt az ajtó előtt, és tátott szájjal nézte barátja új posztereit. No nem a Weasley fiú „Alohomora" plakátját csodálta, hanem a kviddics-kupa győzelemkor készült fotót, melyen a griffendélesek a vállukon viszik Ront.

– Jé, ez a fotó színes! – lepődött meg Harry. – A varázsvilágban eddig még csak fekete-fehér fotóval találkoztam – jegyezte meg a fiú.

– Fred és George új találmánya – válaszolt Ron, és hagyta, hogy a kép láttán megrohamozzák az emlékek…

– Éééés felszálltak! – Ron tisztán hallotta Lee Jordan mágikus úton felerősített hangját. Az őrző végignézett a szedett-vedett csapaton: a három hajtó Angelina, Alicia és Bell voltak, ahogy azt már az utóbbi években a griffendélesek megszokhatták. Pontosabban a hajtók posztja volt az egyetlen, amit megszokhattak, ugyanis tavalyhoz, azaz tavalyelőtthöz képest minden más helyen változott a csapat – legalábbis a mai meccsre. Fred és George – Umbridge-nek köszönhetően – elmentek, helyüket Andrew Kirkie és Jack Sloper vették át, mint terelők, ám sajnos a fiúk sokkal inkább voltak lelkesek, mint tehetségesek. Az őrző posztját ugyebár ő maga, Ron Weasley vette át Woodtól, eddig nem túl nagy sikerrel. Mindemellett még egy érzékeny veszteség érintette a csapatot – Harry kiválása. Mert hogy hiába esett volna ki a két terelő, meg az őrző, Harryvel a csapatban minden esélyük meglett volna a győzelemre. Így viszont… Ron nem akarta kritizálni testvérét, Ginnyt, de nem hiába volt Harry az évszázad legfiatalabb fogója, tehetségét talán még Charlie-éhoz sem lehetett mérni.

Mindamellett Ron jól tudta, hogy kötelességük megtenni minden tőlük telhetőt, és meg kell próbálniuk megszerezni a győzelmet a Griffendél számára.

Ron most kinézett a lelátóra. Igyekezett szemével megtalálni Harryéket, ám jelen pillanatban ez lehetetlen volt, a piros – sárga sáltenger mindent eltakart. Ezután az őrző inkább úgy döntött, hogy az ellenfél felé fordítja figyelmét. A Hollóhát csapatkapitánya, Roger Davies, épp kezet fogott Angelinával. Mellette a csapat két terelője állt, őket Ron nem ismerte név szerint, de szemeikben ugyanaz az elszántság csillant, melyre jól emlékezett még Fred és George idejéből. A két terelő mellett ott állt a két hajtó, akik Daviesszel alkották a hármasukat, a nevüket még hallotta is Jordan közvetítéséből – Bradley és Chambers. Ezután a szeme a hollóhátas őrzőre vándorolt, akit szintén nem ismert, majd végül megállapodott Harry volt barátnőjén, Cho Changon.

Az ellenfél tüzetesebb megvizsgálása után Ron úgy vélte, ideje pár másodpercet magának is szentelnie, úgyhogy befelé fordult. Amit ott talált, az furcsa mód semmivel sem volt több egy egyszerű gyomorrándulásnál. Érdekes módon teljesen nyugodt volt. Megszállta az esélytelenek nyugalma. Az eddigieknél már nem lehetek rosszabb – mondta magának, majd Madame Hoochra nézett. Igen, ő készen állt. A tanár, mintha csak Ron tekintetére várt volna, azon nyomban belefújt sípjába, és megkezdődött a játék. Ron látta, amint a kvaffot egyből Davies szerezte meg. Kicselezte Aliciát, majd kikerült egy felé tartó gurkót, végül becsapta egy csellel Angelinát, és most már egyenesen a póznák irányába száguldott. Ron gyomra megrándult, ám a fiú igyekezett nem tudomást venni a dologról. Megkereste Davies szemét, és megpróbált rájönni, hogy a fiú merre dobja a labdát. Davies éppen csak kinézett Ron baljára, a fiú a lövés pillanatában elugrott… ám Davies nem véletlen volt a Hollóhát csapatának kapitánya. A kvaffot pont az ellenkező irányba dobta, mely így Ronnak a jobb kezére eső szélső karikába talált, megszerezve a vezetést a Hollóhátnak. Ron hallotta Lee káromkodását, majd a griffendéles fiú kommentárját: „És… bedobta." Na nem! – morogta az őrző – Ő még egyszer nem járatja le magát. A következőt kifogja, ha beleszakad, akkor is!

Ezúttal Angelina kezdte a támadást, tovább passzolta Katie-nek, ám őt a Hollóhát terelője egy jól irányzott ütéssel kitérő pályára kényszerítette, ahol egyenesen Davies várta, aki kikapta a lány kezéből a kvaffot. Ám Alicia és Angelina sem volt rest, közös erővel elzárták az utat az ellenfél kapitánya elől, és az alulról érkező Katie meglepetésszerűen rajtaütött Daviesen, így a labda visszakerült a Griffendélhez. A lány egyből továbbadta Angelinának, ő kicselezte Daviest, majd átadta Aliciának, azaz csak átadta volna, mert a Hollóhát hajtója, Bradley számított a passzra, és lekapcsolta az akciót, ráadásul egy az egyben indulhatott Ron felé. Andrew megpróbálkozott egy gurkót felé irányítani, ám elvétette, és kis híján telibe kapta a felzárkózni próbáló Angelinát, aki így kénytelen volt kitérni a golyó elől, igaz, így a Bradley-vel folytatott küzdelemben is alulmaradt. Ennek következményeképpen a Hollóhát hajtóját már semmi sem tarthatta vissza a góltól, hacsak… Bradley farkasszemet nézett Ronnal, és úgy tett, mintha az őrző jobb kezére eső póznát célozná meg, ám Ron magában elmosolyodott – még egyszer nem fogtok átverni – morogta, majd elvetődött balra, és látta, hogy helyesen cselekedett, a kvaff pont felé tartott. Weasley egy hosszú karnyújtással kitolta a löketet a karika fölé. A Griffendél tombolt – „És KIFOGTA!" – hallatszott Lee Jordan kommentárja, a mardekárosok pedig gúnyolódva rákezdtek a „_Weasley-t nézni szinte fáj_" című dalra, ám Ront ez már nem érdekelte. Hiszen képes rá! Meg tudja állítani a támadásokat, akárki akármit mond.

Időközben az általa kiütött kvaffot Alicia szedte fel, és egy gyors dobással előre vágta a hátul maradt Angelinának, aki így egy kontrából rávezethette a Hollóhát őrzőjére. Ron nem látta tisztán a helyzetet, ezért inkább Jordan kommentárjára hagyatkozott:

– Johnson vezetheti rá a kvaffot a póznákra, az őrző jobbra vetődik, Angelina pedig… BEDOBJA! Egyenlít a Griffendél! – Ron elégedetten paskolt bele a levegőbe, miközben a piros-sárga tábor éljenzése egyre erősödött.

Ezúttal Davies indított ismét támadást, ám a visszatérő Angelina keresztezte az útját, így kénytelen volt kidobni a szélre Bradley-nek. Ő rávezette Aliciára, majd tovább passzolta Chambersnek, aki gondolkodás nélkül lőtt, méghozzá a neki jobb oldali póznát vette célba, ám Ron valami hihetetlen vetődéssel hárította az akciót, mi több, egyenesen Katie-hez passzolt, aki rögtön átadta Angelinának. A hajtó megcsinálta a cselt, kikerült egy gurkót, ám ekkor elejtette a kvaffot, legalábbis egy pillanatig így tűnt, ám alatta menetrendszerűen érkezett Alicia, aki alulról bődületes erővel dobta el a kvaffot, óriási gólt ragasztva a jobb oldali karikába. Immáron húsz-tíz volt a Griffendél javára!

Az elkövetkező öt percben még egy gólt dobott a piros-sárga csapat, ám a Hollóhátnak is sikerült bevennie Ron kapuját, mire ismét dalba kezdtek a mardekárosok, ám ez Ront immár egy cseppet sem érdekelte. Figyelmét sokkal inkább a felé száguldó Davies kötötte le, akinek minden vágya volt, hogy kiegyenlítse a mérkőzés állását. A kvaffot eldobta, pontosan a bal oldali pózna felé, Ron belátta, hogy kézzel már nem érhet oda, ezért inkább egy újabb tervet kovácsolt a fejében. Seprűjét kifordította, és annak végével kipaskolta a karikába tartó kvaffot a mezőnybe – a Griffendél ismét felzúgott. Ám ezúttal az őrzőnek nem sikerült saját csapattárshoz passzolnia, a labda Chambersnél kötött ki, aki megindult a póznák felé, ám ekkor szédítő sebességgel húzott el mellette a két fogó, Cho és Ginny, akik az apró szárnyas labdára, a cikeszre sprinteltek rá. A hollóhátas fogó annyira megilletődött a fogók láttán, hogy elejtette a kvaffot, mellyel így már Angelina indíthatott támadást. Ám Ron most Lee Jordan szavait figyelte, aki a fogók repüléséről tudósított.

Chang most megpróbálkozik egy bukfenccel, ám Weasley, mármint Ginny Weasley, nem dőlt be neki… hiába, a Weasley név kötelez! A cikesz most egy kicsivel mintha távolabbra került volna, ám a griffendéles fogó egy remek zuhanást mutat be a seprűjével. Ez az Ginny, kapd el azt a cikeszt, aztán miénk a kupa!

– Jordan! – pirított rá McGalagony.

– Elnézést tanárnő – szabadkozott a kommentátor.

Ekkor hirtelen Ron újabb üdvrivalgásra lett figyelmes, Angelina ugyanis bedobta a kvaffot a Hollóhát őrzője mellett, és így már negyven-húsz arányban vezetett a Griffendél. Ám az ujjongásból hirtelen sikoltozás lett, amint a két fogó lebukott a föld felé, és ismét üldözőbe vette a cikeszt. Cho nyújtotta a kezét, Ginny pedig lökött magán egy utolsót, félresöpörte ellenfele csuklóját, és ujjai rákulcsolódtak a szárnyas labdára.

– Ginny Weasley ELKAPTA! – ujjongott Lee – Megcsinálta, elkapta! Bajnok a Griffendél! Százkilencven húsz arányban legyőzte a Hollóhátat… mit legyőzte! Legyőztük! Ez az, szép volt fiúk! Lesöpörtük őket a pályáról!

Ron azonnal leszállt a földre, és ráborult Ginny vállára. Az egész csapat egy emberként ünnepelte a fogó, majd hamarosan megérkezett az egész griffendéles szurkolótábor és vállukra vették a lányt, majd Ron nem kis megdöbbenésére őt is. Mindenki gratulált a védéseihez, dicsérték, és előadták neki a _„Weasley-t nézni szinte fáj"_ dal átköltött változatát.   
A hab a tortán pedig a mardekárosok arca volt. Ron biztos volt benne, hogy ezt a pillanatot soha az életben nem fogja elfelejteni. Ekkor Colin Creevey lépett oda hozzá.

– Hé, Ron, szabad egy fotót? – kérdezte vigyorogva.

– Neked, Colin? Bármikor! – vágta rá Weasley, és egy hatalmos vigyorral a képén a magasba emelte a kupát. Igen, ezt a napot sohasem fogja elfelejteni!


	5. Grimmaud Place

Írta: Csabai Donát 

**Disclaimer: **a Harry Potter történet szereplőinek, helyszíneinek és eddigi eseményeinek jogtulajdonosa J.K. Rowling. Ez egy rajongói novella, melynek története, új szereplői, új lényei immár az enyémek. Semmilyen kapcsolatban nem állok se Rowlinggal, se a kiadóval, anyagi előnyöm nem származik ebből a történetből.

**Besorolás: **12 év alatt nem ajánlott.

**A novella keletkezésének időpontja: **2005. 06. 21.

**Elöljáróban: **Az írás a „Nyári történet" című mű ötödik fejezetéhez készült, kiegészítő jellegű, az elbeszélésben leírtakat a szerző a főcselekményben felülírhatja.

**Köszönet: **Nagy-nagy köszönet Riellának, aki kirakta a mondataimat a Mézesfalásra…

**Egyéb megjegyezés: **Az észrevételeket, véleményeket, kritikákat megírhatjátok a csabaidonatfreemail.hu – ra.

**Jó olvasást!**

**Kiegészítés az ötödik részhez**

Tonks csüggedten üldögélt a Black-házban. A kúria továbbra is főhadiszállásként funkcionált a Rend számára, bár kétségtelenül sokkal többen fordultak meg itt, mióta a minisztérium is hajlandó volt elismerni, hogy Voldemort visszatért. Talán ennek köszönhetően – no meg Dumbledore közbenjárásának – engedték el Sturgist – Tonks felsóhajtott. Mostanában szinte az összes esemény eköré a férfi köré összpontosul.

– Minden ember számít – mondogatta a Roxfort igazgatója, hozzátéve, hogy Podmore fontos információkat szerezhet a minisztériumból. A gond persze nem is ez volt, – gondolta Tonks – hisz senki sem kérdőjelezte meg Sturgis fontosságát, csak… nem bíztak benne, ez az igazság. Potter vallomásában ugyan szerepelt olyasmi, hogy Malfoy _Imperius-átkot_ használt a férfi ellen, de szegény fiút annyi behatás érte aznap, hogy lehet, hogy nem emlékszik mindenre pontosan. Meg nem is biztos, hogy a halálfaló arra bólintott rá, amit kérdezett, arról pedig ne is beszéljünk, hogy mindent meg tettek volna, csak hogy megkaparintsák a jóslatot.

– A Sturgis elleni támadás viszont több, mint megrendítő volt – merengett a boszorkány. – Először is, ha Podmore esetleg Voldemortnak dolgozott volna, akkor egy valami biztos: a Sötét Nagyúr most már nem tart igényt a szolgálataira… de vajon miért? Az biztos, hogy fontos volt neki a gyilkosság, mert Epps valószínűleg a bosszújának az áldozata. Á, – rázta a fejét Tonks – ennek így semmi értelme. A kudarcba fulladt kísérlet után miért nem próbálkoztak újra?

– Vagy lehet, hogy Sturgis túl sokat tudott meg, amíg az Imperius hatása alatt volt, és ezért kellett kiiktatni? – Akárhogyan is, egy támadás a nyílt utcán… ez volt talán a legaggasztóbb az egészben.

Tonks letette a csészét az asztalra, és bement a konyhába. A jelenlévők egy emberként fordultak felé, majd folytatták a társalgást. A boszorkány nem mindenkit ismert. Persze ott volt Piton, Dumbledore és Kingsley, de volt olyan varázsló is, akit még sose látott itt.

– Üdvözlöm! – biccentett a nő a Roxfort igazgatója felé, mire az hellyel kínálta.

– Megtette, amit kértem? – kérdezte csendesen Dumbledore.

– Igen… de… borzasztó volt – nyögte ki Tonks.

S– ajnálom – mondta a férfi, és megsimogatta a nő lila haját.

– Én inkább őket sajnálom… a ház… romokban állt. Az egész még mindig füstöl… és kormos… valószínűleg leégették.

– A család? – nézett komoran Dumbledore, mire Tonks ránézett.

– Mind… mind meghaltak. A gyerekek… a felesége… senkit sem kíméltek! – a boszorkány arcán könnycseppek gyülekeztek. Albus tudta, hogy nem lesz könnyű, de meg kellett kérdeznie.

– Találtál valamit, ami segíthet? – Tonks abbahagyta a halk sírást, és megrázta a fejét.

– Minden… porig égett. Tökéletes munkát végeztek… azok a szörnyetegek.

– Ne haragudj, Nymphadora, hogy odaküldtelek! – nézett rá a varázsló.

– Maradjunk a Tonksnál – mondta a nő, és egy kicsiny mosoly jelent meg az arcán. Dumbledore, mint mindig, elérte a kívánt hatást. A beszélgetőkhöz ekkor csatlakozott Bill Weasley.

– Most jöttem a Szent Mungóból, Henderson állapota kritikus.

– Gondolja – Tonksot még mindig felkavarták az emlékek, – gondolja, hogy ő is átállt?

– Mármint Henderson? – Dumbledore elgondolkodott egy pillanatra. – Nem hinném. Nem olyan embernek ismerem…

– A gyógyítók azt állítják, hogy _Imperius-átoknak_ vetették alá, és emiatt járt Epps átka olyan súlyos következményekkel…

– Ezt hogy érted? – fordult Tonks Bill felé.

– Vannak bizonyos varázslatok, melyek… ha egy másik átokkal egyidejűleg fejtik ki a hatásukat, sokkal nagyobb eredményt érnek el. Ez lehet az oka, hogy Henderson súlyos agykárosodást szenvedett…

– Micsoda! – döbbent meg a boszorkány. – Ez azt jelenti, ez azt…

– Igen – morogta szomorúan Bill. – Ez azt jelenti, hogy valószínűleg soha többé nem ismer fel senkit, arról pedig ne is beszéljünk, hogy vallomást tenne…

– Akárcsak tavaly O'men…

– Ó, nem, nem – mondta komolyan Dumbledore. – O'men esete teljesen más. Aki hozzáér a jóslathoz, az nem szenved tartós agykárosodást, csupán néhány hétre elveszti az öntudatát, és soha többé nem teheti be a lábát abba a terembe.

– Ezért kellett meghalnia – tette hozzá csendesen Tonks.

– Dumbledore! – lépett oda hozzájuk Piton.

– Igen, Perselus? Milyen híreket hoztál?

– Nos, Eppséket Podmore miatt ölték meg. Csupán bosszúból, semmi hátsó szándék.

– Ez Voldemortra vall – jegyezte meg az igazgató.

– Igen… ami Hendersont illeti, ő valóban _Imperius-átok_ alatt volt. Peter Pettigrew feladata volt, hogy…

– Tonks nagyot prüszkölt az újonnan hozott teájába.

– Pettigrew? De hisz ő halott, nem? – a boszorkányra megütközve nézett Piton, mert tudvalevőleg ki nem állhatta, ha valaki nem használja a fejét.

– Sosem gondolkodott el rajta, hogy Blacket miért nem adtuk át a minisztérium embereinek? – kérdezte gúnyosan.

– Nos, azt gondoltam, hogy Black ártatlan, de ettől még honnan tudhattam volna, hogy Pettigrew él? – vágott vissza dühösen Tonks.

– Mondjuk, megkérdezhette volna! – folytatta gúnyosan Perselus. A boszorkány alig múlt tizenkilenc, úgyhogy vélhetően még jól emlékezett arra, milyen is Piton, ha felidegesítik. Így aztán lenyelte a csattanós válaszát, és mosolyt erőltetett az arcára.

– Igaza van – motyogta, majd Dumbledorra nézett. Albus azonban ismét Pitonra szegezte a tekintetét.

– Miért kellett volna meghalnia Sturgisnek?

Piton elgondolkodott egy percre. Úgy tűnt, mintha hosszasan mérlegelné a válaszadás lehetőségét, végül csak ennyit mondott.

– Nem tudom. Voldemort nem akarja senkinek sem elárulni… azt hiszem, hogy Podmore tud valamit, csak éppen ő sem sejti, hogy fontos lehet… vagy jól titkolja. Talán Malfoy _Imperius-átka _alatt hallhatott valamit…

– Lehetséges – válaszolta lassan Dumbledore, majd elkezdte húzogatni hosszú szakállát. Nála ez a gondolkodás jele volt. – Mindazonáltal majd megkérdezem Sturgist, hátha esetleg emlékszik valamire… van még más jelenteni valód is? – kérdezte a varázsló.

– Igen… Potter Londonban van – mondta dühösen Piton, mintha csak a név is idegesítené.

– Tudom, tudom – bólogatott az igazgató.

– Hogy lehet valaki ennyire felelőtlen! – fakadt ki a bájitaltan tanár. – Világosan megmondtuk neki, hogy maradjon a nagynénjééknél, mert ott nem tudják bántani, de nem, ő csak azért is elmegy Londonba. Ha nem ismerném Pottert, még azt hinném, hogy ostoba, de nem az… egyszerűen fittyet hány mindenkire.

– Azt hiszem, hogy nem róhatjuk meg ezért – sóhajtott az igazgató. – Gondolj csak a te esetedre.

– Az teljesen más volt! – jegyezte meg dühösen Piton, jelezve, hogy a téma ezen részét lezártnak tekinti. – Visszavigyem a nagynénjéhez? Nem hinném, hogy Mundungus megfelelő ember lenne erre…

– Nem, egyelőre nem kell. Inkább azt áruld el, hogy kivel figyelteti Voldemort a fiút?

– Valami Oxen nevezetű varázslóval, aki azért lobbizik, hogy halálfaló legyen – vetette oda Piton.

– Jó, úgy vélem, Harry egyelőre még maradhat Londonban. Viszont továbbra is őriznünk kell. Sajnos Mundungus bejelentette, hogy ma és holnap mindenképpen el kell utaznia, – jegyezte meg homlokráncolva az igazgató – úgyhogy valaki más kell… egy olyan ember, aki ért a rejtőzködéshez – motyogta morfondírozva Dumbledore. – Nem kockáztathatjuk, hogy észrevegyenek… Tonks?

A boszorkány feleszmélt gondolataiból, majd bólintott.

– Pontosan hol van most Harry?

– A Foltozott Üstben – mondta dühösen Piton, majd Dumbledorra nézett. Az alig láthatóan bólintott, mire Perselus kisietett a teremből.

– Akkor, azt hiszem ideje indulnom – jegyezte meg Tonks, majd elindult az ajtó felé. A következő másodpercben már egy görbe orrú, kendős nő lépett ki a Grimmauld térre, aki sebtében körülnézett, majd dehoppanált.


	6. Követés

Írta: Csabai Donát 

**Disclaimer: **a Harry Potter történet szereplőinek, helyszíneinek és eddigi eseményeinek jogtulajdonosa J.K. Rowling. Ez egy rajongói novella, melynek története, új szereplői, új lényei immár az enyémek. Semmilyen kapcsolatban nem állok se Rowlinggal, se a kiadóval, anyagi előnyöm nem származik ebből a történetből.

**Besorolás: **12 év alatt nem ajánlott.

**A novella keletkezésének időpontja: **2005. 06. 23.

**Elöljáróban: **Az írás a „Nyári történet" című mű hatodik fejezetéhez készült, kiegészítő jellegű, az elbeszélésben leírtakat a szerző a főcselekményben felülírhatja.

**Egyéb megjegyezés: **Az észrevételeket, véleményeket, kritikákat megírhatjátok a csabaidonatfreemail.hu – ra.

**Jó olvasást!**

**Kiegészítő a hatodik részhez**

Perselus Piton elmorzsolt egy átkot az orra alatt. Kivételesen nem varázsolt – bár jelen pillanatban úgy se látta volna senki – hanem káromkodott. No nem olyan csúnyát – az nem illene egy roxforti tanárnak – csak épp hogy.

– Elegem van – gondolta mérgesen. – Elegem van, mert állandóan nekem jutnak az ilyen kínos feladatok. Kémkedjek Voldemortnak, tegyek úgy, mintha el akarnám árulni Dumbledore-t, most meg loholjak Potter után! – Persze Perselus Piton nem panaszkodott – az szintén nem illett volna a jelleméhez – csupán elmerengett a feladatain. Mindez ráadásul az ő ötlete volt, melyet az igazgató – egy bólintással – jóváhagyott. Persze ott van Tonks – Piton arcán gúnyos arckifejezés jelent meg, hiszen még jól emlékezett a lányra a Roxfortból, aki minden második bájitalára elégtelen kapott. Nem elég, hogy képtelen volt normálisan hozzáadni az alapanyagokat, még ráadásként minden második üveget el is törte… bosszantó egy boszorkány volt, az már biztos – futott át Perselus fején. Bár a rejtőzködéshez, meg kell hagyni, jól ért… ami persze nagyban köszönhető a metamorf képességeinek, melyekről Piton legfeljebb csak álmodott, már ha egy ilyen éber férfi képes volt egyáltalán álmodni.

– Tonks kevés Potter védelmére és követésére. – jegyezte meg a bájitalok mestere az igazgatónak. – Lehet, hogy a varázsvilágban még nyomon tudja követni…

– Biztos, Perselus – vágott közbe Dumbledore, amikor Piton szóvá tette a kételyeit.

– Szóval valószínű, hogy ott nem veszíti szem elől, de a mugli világba nem ártana még egy megfigyelő…

– Dung sajnos nem ér rá – csóválta meg a fejét Dumbledore. – Kingsley-éknek pedig annyi dolguk van, hogy ki se látnak a munkából. Remus… nos, azt hiszem, ő most nem igazán beszámítható – mondta a mágus, és az ég felé bökött fejével, utalva a holdra.

– Majd én megyek – morogta bosszúsan Piton. Már akkor tudta, hogy ez az egyetlen lehetőség, amikor felvetette az ötletet. – Én el tudok igazodni a muglik világában, és tudom követni, anélkül, hogy észrevenné…

– Ezt nem kétlem, mindazonáltal nem biztos, hogy Harry díjazná, ha megtudná, hogy te is jelen voltál az első randevúján…

– Lesz, ami lesz! – dörögte a tanár. – Potter véleménye egyébként sem érdekel. Te is tudod, Albus, hogy első a biztonság… már pedig a Sötét Nagyurat nem érdekli, ha éppen az első csókja közben rabolja el a fiút…

– Az már meg volt – jegyezte meg szórakozottan Dumbledore, Piton kisebb döbbenetére. Majd elhúzta a száját.

– Tudhattam volna… ebben is az apjára ütött, mint minden másban – jegyezte meg dühösen.

– Ne legyél olyan biztos abban – csitította az igazgató. – Tehát, akkor?

– Majd én figyelek rá – jelentette ki Perselus.

– Rendben, de mielőtt még mennél, egy tanács…

Így tehát Piton pár lépés távolságból követte Pottert a muglik nyílt utcáján, miközben arról merengett, hogy soha, de soha nem fog többé felvenni olyan holmit, melynek legalább egy kicsi köze is van Mordonhoz… már pedig a láthatatlanná tévő köpönyeg ezek közé volt sorolható, melyet, Perselus nem kis bosszúságára, ráerőltette az igazgató. Nem mintha nem tudnék elrejtőzni – morogta a tanár, de a biztonság kedvéért csak felvetette a ritka holmit. Első a biztonság, és a kötelesség – sulykolta magába – majd ezek után következnek az érzelmek – mint mindig.

Potter eközben begyorsított, így Pitonnak is szednie kellett a lábát, bár ez így, a láthatatlanná tévő köpeny alatt nem tűnt túl könnyűnek. Nagy sokára végre megállt a griffendéles tanuló, és átnézett az utca túl oldalára. Amint pásztázta a tömeget, Perselusnak megakadt a szeme egy Harryvel egykorú lányon. „Honnan jött ez a nő, valamelyik másik galaxisból?" – horkant fel Piton, becsmérlő pillantást vetve annak csípőnadrágjára, és has pólójára, majd ezután szörnyülködve vette észre, hogy a lány mindezek mellé egy óriási bakancsot húzott a lábára. – Hol tanulnak ezek a muglik öltözködni? – morogta a tanár, és közben levette tekintetét a kiszemeltjéről, és elkezdte pásztázni a tömeget, hogy vajon melyikük lehet Potter barátnője. Úgy látszik, hogy tanítványa gyorsabb volt, mert ő egyből elindult az utca túloldalára, és odalépett… valakihez, Perselus nem látta jól, ugyanis kis híján fellökték az előtte elhaladó muglik, akik persze nem láthatták a férfit, mivel láthatatlan volt. Piton gyorsan körülnézett, majd követte Pottert a túl oldalra, és szörnyülködve vette észre, hogy a fiú nem máshoz ment oda, mint az általa már minősített nőszemélyhez. „Remélem, hogy csak odadob neki pár fontot, és ott hagyja!" – futott át a fején, ám úgy tűnt, a lánynak ennél komolyabb szándékai voltak, ugyanis rögtön egy puszival üdvözölte a varázslót. Piton arca leginkább egy olyan férfi arcához hasonlított, aki most harapott bele élete legsavanyúbb citromjába. „Ugye… nem ez a… mugli Potter barátnője?" – morogta, de be kellett látnia, a jelek túl egyértelműek voltak.

Ám a következő pillanatban már félre is tette az előítéleteit, mert előérzete veszélyt sugallt. Körülnézett, és kitárta elméjét. Hamarosan meg is pillantotta a veszély forrását, egy nagydarab férfit, aki láthatóan hozzá hasonlóan szemmel tartotta a párt. – Lássuk, ki vagy és mit akarsz – morogta Perselus, és elkezdett behatolni a férfi elméjébe. Ám alig kezdett neki a műveletnek, amikor egy olyan erős pajzsba ütközött, amit még az ő gyakorlott legilimencia tudása sem tudott feltörni. – Akárki is ez az ember, az biztos, hogy profi okklumátor – Ez a tény pedig fokozta a tanár rossz érzését. Immáron két helyre is figyelt, egyik szeme Harryt ellenőrizte, míg a másik a nagydarab varázslót. Körülbelül tíz perc telt így el gyaloglással, majd ezután a pár lement az egyik metró megállóba. A bájitaltan tanár bosszúsan követte őket; utálta a muglik ezt a fajta utazási módszerét. Pár megállót követően aztán végre elhagyták a szerelvényt, és visszatértek a napfényre, majd végül letelepedtek egy padra.

Piton most már előnyben volt a nagydarab varázslóval szemben, aki továbbra sem szűnt meg létezni, hiszen ő láthatatlan volt, könnyebben figyelemmel tudta tartani Pottert. Talán túlzott elővigyázatosságának volt az is betudható, hogy a megfelelőnél közelebb került a padhoz, és így megütötték a fülét Harry szavai:

_– Hát, engem Harry Potternek hívnak. A szüleim kiskoromban meghaltak, a nagybátyámmal és a nagynénémmel, meg az unokatestvéremmel lakom Little Whingingben, legalábbis a nyári szünetben, mert amúgy bentlakásos iskolába járok _Piton fürkésző pillantást vetett a fiúra. Kíváncsi volt, milyen mesével bolondítja majd ezt a szerencsétlen mugli lányt. Az kérdezett valamit, nyílván az iskola nevét, a tanár nem hallotta, mert fél füllel épp a nagydarab fickót figyelte, aki kicsit közelebb lopódzott a párhoz. Már csak Potter válaszát tudta elcsípni:

_– Nem, annál sokkal jobb helyre._

Piton érezte az örömöt a fiú hangjában. Lehetséges, hogy tényleg megkedvelte a lányt, és nem csak szórakozik vele? Végül is erre még James Potter is képes volt – vonta meg a vállát Perselus, és érdeklődve figyelte a következő mondatot, amely nyílván beindítja a hazugságok forgatagát. De ami ekkor következett, arra még ő sem számított.

_– Amit most mondok, azt hihetetlennek fogod találni _– Na ne! Ez nem lehet, ez el fogja mondani a lánynak. Nem lehet ennyire ostoba! – _de be tudom bizonyítani, ha hagyod _– BEBIZONYÍTANI? Megőrült! – szörnyülködött a tanár. - _Szóval az iskolát, ahova járok, Roxfort Boszorkány és Varázslóképző szakiskolának hívják_ – Tehát elmondta. Potter még saját magán is túltett az ostobaságában. Harry Potter beavatott egy muglit a varázsvilág titkába… ezt aligha fogja szó nélkül tűrni a minisztérium.

Mindeközben Perselust annyira lefoglalták saját gondolatai, hogy nem is hallotta a lány válaszát, viszont elég volt egy pillantást vetnie annak arcára, és tudta, hogy nem hiszi el. Potter hosszas magyarázkodásba kezdett, melynek a tanár csupán a végét értette meg:

_– Itt sajnos nem varázsolhatok semmit, mert a kiskorú varázslóknak tilos az iskolán kívül, de elviszlek az Abszol útra, ahol látni fogod, hogy igazat mondtam _– elviszi az Abszol útra? Egy muglit? – Perselus Piton legszívesebben levetette volna magáról a köpenyt, és leszidta volna a meggondolatlan fiút, de eszébe jutott Dumbledore mondata arról, hogy Potter talán ezt nem igazán díjazná. Így hát beletörődően követte a párt a muglik által busznak nevezett jármű felé, majd félórás utazás után leszállt velük együtt a Foltozott Üstnél. Perselus érezte, hogy a nagydarab fickó is hasonlóképpen tesz, nyílván nem akart le maradni Potter egyetlen lépéséről sem. – Csak tudnám, hogy kinek dolgozik – futott át Piton agyán. – Mire végiggondolta a dolgot már a kocsma piszkos udvarán találta magát. Tanítványa megkocogtatta a megfelelő téglát, mire feltűnt az átjáró az Abszol útra. A bájitalok mestere elégedetten látta a hitetlen mugli csodálkozó arckifejezését, ám a következő pillanatban bosszankodva konstatálta, hogy Potter valóban magához illő lányt talált. Mert hova futott először az a szerencsétlen? Naná, hogy a seprűboltba...


	7. Dumbi nyomoz

Írta: Csabai Donát 

**Disclaimer: **a Harry Potter történet szereplőinek, helyszíneinek és eddigi eseményeinek jogtulajdonosa J.K. Rowling. Ez egy rajongói novella, melynek története, új szereplői, új lényei immár az enyémek. Semmilyen kapcsolatban nem állok se Rowlinggal, se a kiadóval, anyagi előnyöm nem származik ebből a történetből.

**Besorolás: **12 év alatt nem ajánlott.

**A novella keletkezésének időpontja: **2005. 06. 24.

**Elöljáróban: **Az írás a „Nyári történet" című mű hetedik fejezetéhez készült, kiegészítő jellegű, az elbeszélésben leírtakat a szerző a főcselekményben felülírhatja.

**Köszönet: **Köszönet Karbalánnak, aki ilyen remek történetet ír!

**Egyéb megjegyezés: **Az észrevételeket, véleményeket, kritikákat megírhatjátok a csabaidonatfreemail.hu – ra.

**Jó olvasást!**

**Kiegészítő a hetedik részhez**

(A szálak összefutnak)

– Potter eltűnt – a hang forrása egy görbült orrú vasorrú bába volt, aki épp ebben a pillanatban lépett be a Grimmauld tér 12. szám alatti házba.

– Megtudhatnám, hogy Ön kicsoda? – nézett fel Dumbledore félhold alakú szemüvegén keresztül.

– Tessék? Ja, persze – motyogta a boszorkány, majd pár másodperc múlva visszanyerte eredeti alakját, már ha beszélhetünk ilyesmiről egy metamorf mágus esetén.

– Á, Tonks! – csapott a homlokára az igazgató. – Szóval azt mondta, hogy Potter eltűnt?

– Igen, Dumbledore, tartok tőle… a mugli lány és a fiú bementek a Foltozott Üstbe…

– Valóban? – a varázsló hirtelen roppant kedélyesnek tűnt.

– Igen… én odalent vártam őket, aztán Harry valóban lejött, kifizette a szobát, és vacsorát rendelt. Azt gondoltam, hogy utána majd visszajönnek, de nem. Vagy fél órát vártam, mire felerősödött bennem valami rossz érzés. Megkértem Tomot, hogy adja ki nekem azt a szobát, amiben a fiú volt, hogy leellenőrizzem, de ő azt mondta, hogy már lefoglalta valaki más…

– Én – a sötétből kibontakozó alak Perselus Piton volt.

– Ön? – Tonks csodálkozva meredt volt tanárára. – De hát, de hát… hogy került oda?

– Hagyjuk ezt – vetette oda a bájitalok mestere, majd Dumbledore-ra nézett. – Átnéztem a szobát, Potter minden holmija eltűnt. Láttam, amikor Tom elvitte a vacsora maradványait, és a látottakból arra következtetek, hogy hárman voltak.

– Hárman? Az lehetetlen… a mugli lány és Harry, de ki lett volna a harmadik?

– Nos… bárki is volt az, sikerült rávenni a fiút, hogy elmenjenek valahová, ugyanis hopp-port találtam a kandallóban…

Dumbledore komoran nézett Pitonra.

– Tehát Harryék elmentek valahova a kandallón keresztül? Semmi mást nem találtál, Perselus? Valami nyomot?

– Sajnos nem. Fogalmam sincs, hogy hova indulhattak. Talán Weasley-ékhez?

– Leellenőrzöm – mondta az igazgató, majd ránézett a bájitaltan professzorra. – Azt hiszem, hogy tudod, mit kell tenned.

Hát persze – morogta Perselus, majd kisietett az ajtón.

– Tonks? – a boszorkány ránézett az igazgatóra. – Menj vissza a Foltozott Üstbe, hátha csak vaklárma az egész, és Harry már vissza is tért…

– Rendben – mondta a nő, és követte Pitont.

Albus Dumbledore még egyszer elgondolkozott a dolgokon, ám a végén csak finoman megcsóválta a fejét. – „Jaj, Harry, Harry… miért nem tudsz vigyázni magadra?" – mondta, majd derűsen elmosolyodott.

– _Transportus_! – szegezte neki a pálcáját az egyik edénynek, mire az felizzott, majd megremegett. Dumbledore megfogta, mire erős rántást érzett a köldökénél, és lába alól eltűnt a talaj. A következő pillanatban pedig már az Odúban találta magát.

– Dumbledore! – kiáltott fel Moly Weasley meglepődve. – Mi járatban itt?

– Sajnos nem találjuk Harryt – mondta lényegre törően – nincs itt? – nézett körül az igazgató.

H– arry eltűnt? – kapott levegő után a boszorkány. – De ugye, ugye nincs…

– Nem tudunk róla, hogy veszélyben lenne – egyelőre, tette hozzá magában a varázsló, de több esze volt annál, minthogy ezt, az amúgy is aggódó Mrs. Weasley orrára kösse.

– Csak egyedül vagy itthon? – kérdezte, és ismét körülnézett. Eléggé kihaltnak tűnt a ház.

– Igen… Ginny vendégségben van az egyik barátnőjénél, Arthur megállás nélkül dolgozik, szörnyű mi van most a minisztériumban – tette hozzá bosszankodva a boszorkány – Charlie-t Ön küldte el valahová – Mrs. Weasley szemrehányó pillantást vetett az igazgatóra. – Billt szinte sosem látom, nagyon nehéz helyzetben van szegénykém, fogalma sincs, hogy mit akarnak a koboldok… Fred és George az üzletünkben vannak még ilyenkor, Percy a minisztériumban, Ron meg se szó, se beszéd elrohant az Abszol útra…

– Az Abszol útra? – nézett fel Dumbledore. Talán ő volt a harmadik személy Harry szobájában. – Nem tudnád megmondani, hogy pontosan hová?

– Mondom, hogy nem szólt semmit.

– Esetleg megengeded, hogy benézzek a szobájába? – kérdezte a varázsló. – Hátha találok valami árulkodó nyomot.

– Persze, menjen csak, Dumbledore – mondta szórakozottan a nő.

– Pár perc múlva visszatért az igazgató, arcán ráncok gyülekeztek. A kezében egy papírt tartott, amire a következő volt írva:

_Kedves Ron!_

_Sikerült rájönnöm, hogyan találhatjuk meg a Sötét Nagyúr rejtekhelyét. Sürgősen ide kellene jönnöd a Roxfortba. A kastély mögött, az üvegházaktól balra, háromszáz méterre van a roxforti temető. Ott várlak, Armando Dippet professzor sírjánál (negyedik sor, hetes parcella). Ma este tízkor legyetek ott, Harrynek is küldtem levelet._

_Baráti üdvözlettel: Hermione Granger_

_U.I.: Ne szóljatok senki másnak, nehogy bajba kerüljünk._

– Na, talált valamit, Dumbledore? – kérdezte a nő, miközben elővett egy rakatnyi terigetni való ruhát.

– Nem… sajnos – hazudta az igazgató. – Kérhetnék esetleg inni valamit? – vetett be egy újabb cselt a mágus.

– Hogyne, van egy bögrényi jó erős teám…

H– agyja csak, Moly, majd én kiszolgálom magam… erre van a konyha, ugye?

– Igen, igen – mondta szórakozottan a boszorkány. Albus belépett a konyhába, de a tea helyett a Weasley család roppant hasznos órájára összpontosította a figyelmét. Azon ez állt: Ron Weasley – Roxfort.

– Tehát vagy bedőltek ennek a trükknek Harryék, – csak is trükk lehetett, hiszen Hermione Granger nem az a fajta boszorkány, aki egyedül induljon el Voldemort Nagyúrhoz – vagy pedig nem bírnak a kíváncsiságukkal – Dumbledore ez utóbbira szavazott.

– Viszont nem lenne jó megrémiszteni szegény Mrs. Weasley-t – gondolta a varázsló, és halkan elsuttogott egy varázsigét, mire az Odúbeli óra összes mutatója az „otthon" feliratra mutatott. Ezután Albus megitta az említett teát, és visszatért a boszorkányhoz.

Lenne egy veszélytelen feladatom ma estére Ron Weasley számára, könnyen lehet, hogy csak későn ér haza – jegyezte meg könnyedén a nőnek.

– Rendben, de tényleg veszélytelen legyen! – morogta Moly Dumbledore-nak.

Az lesz – biztosította a varázsló. – Köszönöm a teát, de most már ideje indulnom…

– Maradt még egy kis hopp por a kandalló mellett…

– Hagyd csak, Moly – mondta derűsen az igazgató, majd rámutatott az egyik kiterigetett nadrágra. – Megengeded?

– Ööö, mit, Albus? – kérdezte érdeklődve Mrs. Weasley.

– Egy időre kölcsön venném…

– Arthur nadrágját? – nevetett fel a boszorkány, majd bólintott. – Hát persze…

– _Transportus_! – irányította a pálcáját a ruhára Dumbledore, mire az felizzott. A varázsló derűsen megszólalt – Ha Arthur keresné, mondd meg neki, hogy nem sokára visszahozom! Cserébe itt hagyom ezt az edényt – mutatott rá a Grimmauld térből származó, zsupszkulcsként használt tárgyra.

Mrs. Weasley még mindig nevetve megígérte, hogy értesíti Arthurt, majd felvette a földről az edényt. Mire felnézett mágus már eltűnt – férje nadrágjával együtt.


End file.
